beauty & the beast
by Midnight Crow
Summary: Blank invites Mikoto to a special Tantalus play. How special this is, we will know. Inspired by the lovely FFIX fic "love (luv) n:". [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1 (Mikoto)

****

beauty & the beast

by Ornery-chan

Author's Note: This is a Blank/Mikoto fic (gotta love 'em!) largely inspired by Trick Sparrow's _love ('luv) n:_ piece. You need to read it first to understand the relationships established here, because this takes place between Chapter 2 & 3 (about three weeks after they met).

Chapter 1

I was halfway finished with my nightly rituals, when a thud on the floor occurred from behind me.

"Hey!"

Gasping, I dropped the brush I was holding and turned to face the window.

"Blank!" I said in surprise, as I bent down to pick up the fallen brush. He was quicker, though, and was the one who held it to me. I took it and asked, "What are you doing back here? And why did you come by the window?" My room had to be three floors above.

He sat comfortably on the bed. I would have told him off grimly, if he was any other person. But he was red-haired Blank, one of my closest friends here in Lindblum.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miki, but I had to tell you something important…"

I looked down the window. It was very dark outside, but I could make out some boxes and other objects piled on top of each other, reaching the gutter. "Is that how you came up here?" I asked, pointing to the structure.

He grinned. "Yeah. The lobby's already closed, and I needed to tell you about…"

"This." He brandished a piece of paper out of his hidden pockets.

I took it from him, and scrutinized it. Never have I seen such an odd piece of paper, to be so special that he needed to return for it at this time of night. Blank had probably gone home to the Theatre District, where he and his friends resided, after escorting me here (one of his rituals). Why did he have to give me this paper?

"Blank, what is this?"

Surprise crossed his face. "Oh. I forgot you don't know." He gave me a reassuring smile. "We call that a ticket, Miki."

"A ticket? For what?"

"Read." He stood up and peered over my shoulder.

My eyes scanned the tiny surface. "Come see the Tantalus rendition of 'Beauty and the Beast'…"

I finally got it. "Tantalus is holding a play tomorrow?"

I already knew about their plays. At first I was bewildered by them, too (just like everything else in Gaia.) Why would people want to watch an enactment of fictional scenes? But I had seen Blank in their practices and sensed that he was proud of what he was doing.

Blank nodded cheerfully. "I want you to come and watch us." He declared, sitting back on the bed. "This is what we've been practicing all week." His face suddenly colored imperceptibly. "I-uh…I'm very excited. We wrote the play ourselves. N-not the concept, though. Just…the words." His voice turned to a faint whisper near the end.

I did not really know much about plays themselves, so I had no idea how an original Tantalus play would fare. I sat down next to him and said, "That is good, then."

"Really?" He seemed to have brightened up. "So you'll come?"

I nodded. "Of course. You are all my friends, aren't you?"

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. "This means so much to me."

I nodded again, then suddenly let out a small yawn. When I turned red, Blank chuckled.

"Seems to me that the little miss is quite sleepy now…" He stood up. "I better be going."

I watched him walk towards the window and boost himself out, when I remembered something.

"Blank, wait!"

He popped out the window then. "Yeah? Do you need me to tuck you in?" He teased.

I glared at him. "No, what do I do with this?" I showed him the ticket.

"Wha? Oh." He went back in my room. "Keep it. You'll need it to be ushered in the theatre tomorrow."

"What time is the play? It's not going to interfere with work, is it?"

"It's on the ticket. I don't think it will." He fidgeted. "I made sure of that…"

I glanced back at the paper, then I saw it.

"Blank…it says here the ticket costs 75 gil." I gave him a confused look. "I haven't paid you anything."

He stopped me from getting my money, though. "No need to, princess. You go free." He winked. "Special privileges, you know."

I blinked. _Special? Princess?_

"Well, good night Miki."

He disappeared down the window. I was still looking at it numbly when he reappeared a few seconds later, almost scaring me.

"One more thing." He smirked. "Cute nightgown."

My cheeks warmed after that.

****

Always timestamp your works!

12/28/2001 – 3:45 PM


	2. Chapter 2 (Mikoto)

**beauty & the beast**  
by Ornery-chan  
  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Trick Sparrow reviewed! I'm so flattered she liked this! I luuuuurv Blank/Mikoto (Miki). Read Trick Sparrow's fic okay! I've read it twice already! (and wait for the darned sequel!)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Whistling, I washed my hair with the flowing water from the faucet. When I first came to Gaia, this phenomenon struck me. Water NEVER flowed in Terra. But as the months passed, I began to get used to it.  
  
I caught myself whistling then. Curious. Blank (who taught me to whistle, among other things) said people often whistled when they felt happy.  
  
Was I happy?  
  
The clock showed me that I had to get to the library in twelve minutes. I checked myself and the room. Before I left, I grabbed the piece of paper on top of my dresser.  
  
The ticket.  
  
As I walked to the Air Cab Station, I stared at the ticket. This was the first time I would be seeing Tantalus (whom I have grown fond of) perform a play. Sure, they have told me all about it. Especially Blank, and my older brother Zidane.  
  
Speaking of Zidane, I wrote him a letter last night after Blank left.  
  
_Dear Zidane,  
  
Blank gave me a ticket and invited me to one of their plays. I remember you saying that your former group's performances are worth seeing. I am looking forward to it.  
Please give my regards to Queen Garnet.  
  
Your little sister  
Miki_  
  
The moogle handed me the reply when I left the building:  
  
_Dearest Miki,  
  
That's great! Too bad I can't go. Too bad I'm not even performing in it!  
I see you and Blank are hitting it off, huh? Well of course, who wouldn't notice someone as cute as you? Heh heh. Watch out for him, okay? He almost always gets an evil person part.  
  
Your big bro  
Zidane_  
  
I was not sure what he meant by "hitting it off". Certainly Blank and I have not been physically hurting each other.  
  
I slipped the ticket in my pocket and entered the cab.  
  
  
***  
  
  
There was a new shipment of books and I was forced to keep busy, cataloguing each and putting it in its proper place. A lot of these copies were from Daguerreo, a place I had visited once, and they were a bit musty from the water.  
  
I wondered what Blank was doing right now. He must be practicing or getting ready for the play.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw one soaked book. When I picked it up, the cover was so wet that I could barely read the title.  
  
It said, "Beauty and the Beast".  
  
I felt a surge of excitement run through me. _This must be the story they will base the play on_, I thought.  
  
I was in one of the "hidden rooms", areas of the library where some of the classified books were stored. I had to place a book about the Forgotten Continent there when I saw this book.  
  
Sitting down against the wall, I began to read.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Interesting. The story was filled with "magic", one that I, as a Genome, had witnessed many times during my stay in the village of the Black Mages. I knew about black magic, white magic, but this was magic of an unfamiliar kind - the magic of _love_.  
  
Blank had explained the concept to me once, but I never fully understood it. I still did not comprehend in the story.  
  
A handsome but arrogant prince scorned an old woman asking for shelter one winter (what is winter?) night, in exchange for a single perfect rose (I have seen this flower, and it is quite beautiful). The old woman turned out to be a mage, who cursed the prince into a form of an ugly beast. He was then doomed inside his castle. The curse would be uplifted only if the beast prince learned to love, and was loved in return, before the last rose petal had fallen.  
  
I was in the part where the girl exchanged herself to save her father from being trapped in the castle. Then I realized that time had passed for quite a while.  
  
The clock said a quarter to four. My eyes widened in horror. The play was at 4 o'clock! I rushed to tidy the books and reached for the door.  
  
Strange. The knob wouldn't turn. I tried it again. I pulled on the door.  
  
It wouldn't open.  
  
I had locked myself in!  
  
  
  
**Always timestamp your works!**  
12/28/2001 - 9:30 PM 


	3. Chapter 3 (Blank)

**beauty & the beast**

by Ornery-chan

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. Meaning, I'm only a fan of Final Fantasy IX, who thinks that she's good enough to manipulate its characters. They all belong to Square. Another thing – the story "Beauty and the Beast" is from Disney.

Author's Note: By the time I am typing this, school officially starts tomorrow. Bleh. I don't want to go. So before that happens, I'm giving the third chapter. One thing's for sure: I won't leave this story behind. This will be the first ever "multi-chaptered" fic I will finish (I always had bad luck with my other ones ;_;).

Author's Note 2: The first two chapters were in Mikoto's point of view. This chapter will be in Blank's. Something that we haven't witnessed from Sparrow, so bear with me for a while…the story will be much more interesting that way. 

Chapter 3

Where could she be?

I tapped my foot impatiently, yet anxiously at the same time. A quick glance at the Theatre District's much-loved (and only) clock told me I'd been waiting for ten minutes.

Ten minutes? It felt like one hour to me already! One long, drawn-out hour of watching hordes of people enter the Lindblum theatre. Some of them stared at me, some greeted, for I knew most of the folk – from above ground and even the ones that stayed "below". 

It wasn't always like this. We had better luck getting people to watch whenever we used the Prima Vista. Hell, we couldn't even come close to that sissy Lowell's "Moogle Something-something 2"! But now, our small-time plays got the crowds buzzing. Thank Zidane Tribal for that.

Zidane. I thought about him, while resuming my usual stance: head down, belt covering the eyes, arms and legs crossed. My bud Zidane, that happy-go-lucky, troublemaking orphan, was now _engaged to a Queen_. How's that for a twist of fate? And I had to save his butt once in Evil Forest.

The devil's repaid me though, with his sister. Okay, that was a bit selfish, but take note, I never knew he had a sister. A very pretty one at that, who was now making me wait, something that I didn't do everyday. Funny how certain people can make you do this or that, although you'd rather do something else. The thing is, I didn't want to do anything else. I wanted to wait. For her.

_Blank, what's wrong with you? You're not making sense._ Time for a man-to-man talk…with myself.

_Okay. How do I feel right now? - I feel fine, thank you, why are you asking yourself anyway – Shut up… – All right! I feel really anxious on seeing a certain girl – Whose name is Mikoto! – Why of course! How stupid of me not to know her name! – Continue… - I'm worried because she's not here yet – Is that all? – I…I don't know! – Yes you DO know! – Could she…could she have forgotten about this? About me? – And…why would she? – Because… because I'm…I'm not…_

"BLANK!"

The ear-piercing shriek almost made me jump two feet in the air. Heart-pounding, and wide-eyed, I stared at the owner of voice.

"Ruby! God, don't scare me like that! You're gonna give me a heart-"

"Whut in tarnation ar ye still doin' here!" Blue-haired Ruby was always known for a temper, and she went off, scolding me a mile a minute. "Off to the dressin' room with ye!"

"No, wait, just a sec-"

"NO BUTS! I said yer goin' to the dressin' room! We're comin' on in twenny minutes!" She dragged me onto the backstage then.

_Twenty minutes?_ I thought. _Whoa, I didn't notice the time! And I still wasn't dressed_…What was I thinking of anyway?

Sigh. I must be going crazy.

***

Fortunately my role didn't require a huge pile of cloth draped around me (Marcus), nor petticoats that made any wearer look ridiculous (Cinna). I just needed to look cool. Act cool. Breathe cool. And because I was Blank, it certainly wasn't a problem.

Two things bothered me though: Where the hell was Miki, and would she… would she like what I had _devoted_ to her?

By that time I knew something was really up with me. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. Could I…Was I…No, we're just…

"So, how do I look?!"

Cinna jumped out of the dressing room to face us. Moments later, the whole room was all but guffawing. He got the part of the old hag.

"GWAHAHAHA-HA!" The boss was dressed as Ruby's father, and (as usual) his laughter was the most prominent one. Marcus's princely dignity (if he ever had one) wasn't present. And Ruby certainly didn't look like an innocent and compassionate lass yet. Seeing my buds like this made me feel a bit better.

When the laughter died down, the boss started things going. "Listen up, everyone. This is Tantalus's first original play. Meaning – we don't have any damn standards to compare ourselves to. We're Tantalus, and we're going to give Lindblum something to really speak of!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, until he shut us up.

"I want each, and everyone of you, to go out there and knock some feelings into our boy Blank's lines, and say them like they've never been said before!"

As for me, when I heard him say that, I did something I never imagined I was capable of – I blushed. Too much praise is bad for the face.

But it's true. I wrote the play. That should explain how anxious I was.

**Always timestamp your works!**

1/2/2002 – 10:45 PM


	4. Chapter 4 (Blank)

****

beauty & the beast

by Ornery-chan

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX and all its characters are owned by *dum de dum* SQUARESOFT! I am determined to work there someday ^_^ "Beauty and the Beast" is also not mine. The story which the play is based on is Disney's.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. (And sorry that this chapter is long!) School is taking the rest of my youth away, and that includes my writing time. The next chapter, though, will be out sooner. Thanks for reading this! P.S. It's hard to write in Blank's POV! ^^

Chapter 4

This was a bit too paranoid already, but I was still wondering if Miki had arrived in her designated seat by now, while laughing like a damned hyena with the gang.

Suddenly, a loud crisp knock emanated across the room. Startled, we all shut up. Well, almost all.

"What's going-ulp!" Cinna spluttered when Ruby covered his mouth.

The knock came again, this time accompanied with a single commanding voice: "Lindblum soldiers. Open up."

The silence that followed was overwhelming, I could hear my every breath. Or maybe I was just breathing too hard from dread. What would Lindblum's military force want with a bunch of ragtag actors (and part-time thieves...) right _now_, at this very moment?

The boss let out a growl, his fang-like teeth gleaming. "If I find out who's causing this..." He pointed at me. I jumped. "Open it", he ordered.

I shrugged, trying to hide my nervousness. Slowly, I walked to the door and turned the knob. Then everything slipped into a blur. Next thing I knew, something small - and purple - had collided with me.

"Oof!" I fell to the floor.

"Owww!" A little girl yelled seconds later.

Everyone crowded around me and the purple thing, which I assumed to be a little girl (I had not opened my eyes yet). Marcus tapped me on the shoulder and offered me a hand, which I took, muttering a thanks.

Ruby gasped. "Why, if it isn't the regent's little lady!" She gave a quick glance at the soldiers stationed at the door.

"Who is she again?" The boss asked. "Erika?"

Eiko (yes, I knew her name), gave a cry of mixed horror and indignation. "Eiko! My name is EIKO, you...you big ninny!" The Nero brothers had to restrain the boss after that, but everyone else was stifling a giggle.

"Is it alright to come in?" a mild voice asked from the outside.

"Lady Hilda!" Ruby gasped, for the second time. "What brings you two 'ere?"

"Oh...Eiko wanted to mingle with all of you, before the play starts." The tall regal woman gestured at the still-fuming little girl. Then she set her eyes upon me.

"You are Blank, right? From Cid's description...a young man with red hair and a belt covering his poetic eyes." She asked me with a genuine smile.

I managed to answer with a small nod. Royalty had a certain effect on me.

"I believe you wrote the play. Eiko and I will be sure to enjoy it."

Flushing, I stammered, "Thank you, Ma'am." Ruby elbowed me. "Ow." I noticed someone was missing, and gathered up my courage. "Where's the regent?"

"Cid?" Lady Hilda rolled her eyes. I didn't know that ladies could do that. "He got another idea for an airship after lunch, and wild horses can't drag him off his worktable now." She frowned.

"Really?" I feigned offense. "He owes me a favor then."

Ruby engaged the regent's wife with small chat, and I was left alone. I turned to Eiko, a question still hanging over me.

"Your grace..." I started. Zidane had mentioned once that the girl demanded respect.

She stared at me. "You needn't call me _that_."

__

So Zidane was wrong about her, I thought. Maybe he was just too ornery. (:P)

"You can call me, 'Princess'!" she finished happily. I take it back. But I still had to humor the girl.

"Say, Princess..." I asked, trying to be casual (and trying not to squirm at the name), "Have you seen Mikoto inside the theatre?"

Eiko looked confused. "Who's that?"

"You know her. Blonde hair, Zidane's-"

She brightened up. "Oh, the blonde weirdo!"

Something snapped inside me. What...what did she call Miki?

This girl was getting in my nerves. Princess or no princess...fortunately, Marcus came to _her_ rescue.

"I wouldn't call Miki that, Princess. She's really nice..." he looked at me, "once you get to know her."

Apparently the Princess wasn't listening. "Anyway, I haven't seen her. Where does she sit?"

"Front row center." I mechanically replied.

Her eyes widened. "Wow. You guys must really like her."

Marcus grinned, his eyes casually turning to me. "Oh, we do." I glared at him. I hate being teased for no reason.

"Well, she wasn't there, before I went down here." She eyed me curiously. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I just asked once! Is that _badly_!?" I replied hotly. Nosy kid!

"My apologies, Lady Hilda, but we must start now." And THAT, was the first time I heard the boss speak with a civil tongue. Lady Hilda nodded, and called for the nosy 'princess'. "Dear, you heard the man. We must go back to our box now."

We waved good-bye as the two left, taking their soldiers with them. Then, as we were getting ready again, Marcus was being a wise guy.

"I think you're getting a bit too obvious, bro." He grinned slyly.

I groaned. "Shut up, Marcus." Everyone was just into my private life these days!

***

Being the writer, I only had two scenes to act in. The first was my wooing of Rubella, the beautiful town girl played by Ruby. The second was the battle with Marcus the beast. Those weren't my favorite scenes though. My masterpiece, my pièce de résistance, was at the end; when the beast was about to die with Rubella at his side. There was something different about those verses. While I was writing them, I could even say that I was..._inspired_.

Only a few of us were left at the backstage, since the play started fifteen minutes ago. Benero and Zenero were busy tending to the effects. The orchestra, I could hear, was playing soundly (get it? Soundly...). 

"Psst! Blank, you're on!" Cinna whispered loudly, waking me up. My mind had drifted off for quite a while. I saw that he had changed costumes already.

The lights almost blinded me when I dashed to the stage. Rubella, or should I say, Ruby was there. I cleared my throat, but not before glancing at the front row center.

__

She wasn't there. A horde of different thoughts plagued me. _Why? Why isn't Miki here? _

She couldn't have been lost. She knows this place. I brought her here one too many times. She's not the one to forget. Could it be that?

My throat dried up.

__

Could it be that she doesn't care? Even if...even if I told her how much this means to me?

Ruby's look of outrage brought me back to the present. I was staging a play. My God! I was supposed to say something!

"Mister Blank?" She improvised. Her voice was sweet, but her tone dangerous. "Whatever is thy reason to block me in my path?"

I racked my brain for the verse*.

__

Thy love is like a flowing river, Rubella, peaceful and deep

Thy soul is like a secret, that even the greatest man in the world, I, never could keep

When I gaze into thine viridian eyes, oh! The heavens know, 'tis true.

The Lord above must 'ave spent, more time in making thee.

I finished it with every inch of flourish, but that didn't remove Ruby's steely gaze. "Why thank you, Mister Blank, however; that dost not make thee appear greater to me."

She said it a bit too harshly, I gulped. Things weren't going exactly as we practiced. "Ah, but that is where thou art wrong, my sweet." I stood up from my kneeling position. "Thou shalt be mine. And let the heavens know it! The most beautiful woman deserves to be together with the handsomest man. 'Til the next time we cross paths."

I returned, no, I _flew_ backstage. Cinna gave me a look and asked, "What happened to you?"

Ruby stomped in after. "Look 'ere, Blank. My eyes aren't GREEN."

Something was definitely wrong. With me.

***

The play dragged on. But I was barely watching it. Somehow, my original enthusiasm, my streak of _inspiration_, had evaporated. How could I let this happen? And how...how could SHE let this happen!

I was affecting the whole play, I knew that much. They were lucky I only had two parts.

Finally, it was my second scene. My jaw set, as I resolved not to let the previous incident repeat. Genero looked at me approvingly, hands raised. I crossed my fingers, and walked in.

I appeared on the upper part. Though it was a bit painful, yes, I averted my eyes to focus on Marcus climbing the stage staircase.

"Halt beast!" I yelled, when he was at the same level as me. "Thou darest to keep my sweet Rubella in your monstrous clutches! Now, thou shalt taste the steel of my sword!"

Marcus growled. "Where is Rubella?!"

"Ah, but the lady is safe with me! Why dost thou ask?!" My voice had a stiff ring to it, but I couldn't do anything. I had to keep my mind off some things. "The beast intends to feed on her!"

I turned to the audience, as it was required.

And I couldn't help it. I had to check her seat. Her empty seat.

My throat dried up again. Disappointment, maybe? No, it felt more than that. It was like being crumpled up, many times, then discarded. _Rejected_. But...why?

I willed myself to say the next line.

"Hear me, my dear townspeople..." My voice faltered. "This beast, this monster, will get thee and thy children...shall we have this peril last longer than it should?!" I faced Marcus again. He had a grim look, but I could see it in his eyes...did he actually pity me? "Have at thee!"

He roared.

An intense battle followed. All my energy, all my emotions, seemed to have burst and poured into my whole body. I swiped, I dodged, I slammed my sword into Marcus's with a noticeable force. He was startled at my strength, but he adjusted quickly. Thank God for professionals like him.

"Blank, slip up NOW!" The fight was taking longer than we practiced, though the audience was still cheering us on. I lost myself, _again_, in the fight. So I pushed myself, and toppled off ("Whoa!"), to dangle at the edge of the balcony.

"Help me!" I pleaded like a good actor.

The audience gasped when Marcus pulled me up. After a deceitful grin, I pulled out a dagger - and play-stabbed the beast. The audience shrieked.

My end was near. As it was supposed to happen, Marcus roared again, and threw me off to the backstage. A safety net waited there. I gave a final scream, to signify that my role as Blank the conniving suitor, had ended.

Blank the crushed young writer hadn't, though.

****

Always timestamp your works!

1/15/2002 -8:45 PM

*Yes, I know. That verse is the chorus of N'Sync's "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You"! Edited, though. The song doesn't belong to me. Hear that out.


	5. Chapter 5

****

beauty & the beast

by Ornery-chan

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Final Fantasy Nine. (Hey, that rhymes.) It's Squaresoft's. Beauty & the Beast is Disney's. N'Sync owns "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You".

Author's Note: This is, yes, my friends, the second-to-the-last chapter. More Blank confusion abounds.

Chapter 5

How do I start this? I grasped the knot of my makeshift cape and viciously pulled it off, letting it drop on the floor. What was I feeling? Did I actually have the right to be disappointed? After all, I wasn't-_sure_-where Miki and I stood.

__

SLAM! The door burst open with one abrupt push. I didn't even bother to keep the noise down. Who cared, anyway. She didn't.

Sounds from the ongoing play seeped through the untended walls of the corridors leading from the backstage to the audience. Darkness wrapped around me, but I didn't mind. In fact, I was grateful to it, if I had the reason to thank anything. I was trying to hide from the pain that seemed to pierce my heart.

Whatever. Someone told me once that there were five stages of grief: hurt, sorrow, frustration, contemplation, and the mask. Although I was crumbling inside, my mask was firmly set, resolved not to let my feelings show through. I was hurt, yes, but the mask protected me.

I quickly jumped the steps, when I heard a long, earsplitting shriek from Ruby. Suddenly, I knew it was the part. The part I had been waiting for. The part that I wanted her to hear. How ironic, that the moment I reached the audience, it had to play.

"No! Prithee, wilt thou not leave me!" Ruby sobbed, crying false tears (she was so good at it). The dying beast-Marcus lay at her lap. "Stay strong!"

Marcus coughed, the fake blood spraying their costumes. I found myself not daring to breathe. It was time.

"Can this be true? Tell me, God, how can this be real?" His voice was soft, and he coughed again.

"How can I put into words what I feel..." I whispered, continuing that special verse.

"My life was complete. I thought...I was whole."

I turned my back to the stage. I didn't have to hear this. _But why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

"Never didst I expect that love could find me, and it would feel like this. Rubella, thou hath changed my world. While I am a beast, ugly inside and out, how can this be? Right here, beside me..."

__

There's an angel...it's a miracle...

In all of creation, all things great and small,  
You are the one that surpasses them all.  
More precious than and diamond or pearl,  
They broke the mold when you came in this world.

  
And I'm trying hard to figure out   
Just how I ever did without   
The warmth of your smile

The heart of a child   
That's deep inside 

And leaves me purified...

Get me away from this! The pain was back, the piercing stroke that was breaking my heart. I ran past the rows of people, to reach the double doors of the exit.

That was when I saw the golden hair flash in the corner of my eye. I skidded to a stop. There, below the boxes...

It was her, the subject of my whole speech, the reason why I had not slept a-many nights just to get the perfect words to describe her. My heart started beating again, filling itself with confused emotions. She arrived, but she was late. Should I be mad, or should I be elated?

But there was something wrong with the picture. Her usually combed hair was - there was no other word for it - disheveled. Her tail was drooping. Leaning on the pillar, she looked like she was about to faint on the spot, even if she was watching the play.

The sight washed away any anger out of me.

"Miki!"

***

Was it his voice that called my name? Slowly, I tore my eyes from the stage. A figure in a grey jacket stood a few feet away from me. My eyes were so weary, I wasn't even sure who it was. The red hair gave it away, though. "Blank, is that you?"

He ran towards me, clasping both hands on my shoulders. I must have looked very unstable. "Yes, it's me, Miki. What..." His eyes traveled over my whole appearance. "What happened to you?"

"You look...different." I answered, not wanting to explain everything then and there.

A sigh (of frustration, I could tell) escaped him. "I'm in costume." He said curtly. "Don't bother about me. Are you alright?"

I wanted to answer: _No! I'm not! I feel so tired that I might pass out right now._ But I had to be brave. So I closed my eyes, and smiled. "Zidane was right. You do always play the bad guy."

"Damn it, Miki, answer me!" Blank's exasperation was so startling that I stepped back, if only his hands weren't holding onto me. I regained my composure and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm fine, Blank. I'm fine. I just need to rest."

The crowd suddenly burst into applause. Blank craned his neck to see what was going on.

"The gods almighty! You 'ave changed!" Ruby's voice echoed throughout the whole theatre.

"T'was thy love that freed me from that accursed body." Marcus exhaled in reply. I turned to the stage to see the final scene. However, Blank had pulled me back on my feet. I couldn't help wincing. It hurt so much...

"What's the problem? Can you walk?" He asked, apparently alarmed.

This time I wasn't so sure. "I...I think there's something wrong with my foot."

He understood at once, from the look in his face. Although I was supposed to be a 'perfect' genome, everytime I moved my right foot was sheer agony. I had the pillar for support then. Thank God that Blank was here now.

But what he did, I did not expect. It took me by shock, really.

"Blank? What are you doing...wait!" Then I had to grab his neck. He didn't mind. In fact, he grinned an teasing sort of grin. My red-haired friend carried me out of the theatre.

****

Always timestamp your works!

1/21/2002 -10:04 PM


	6. Chapter 6

****

beauty & the beast

by Ornery-chan

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is a wonderful thing, for it gives me the freedom to manipulate _those that are not of my possession_. Hail Disclaimer! (Okay, that officially means that FFIX is property of Squaresoft.)

Author's Note: That last chapter _wasn't_ the last chapter. This one is. I will be leaving Blank & Mikoto for now…*snif snif* It's been fun writing about those two. ^_^ But we're still waiting for Sparrow to do her sequel. C'mon Sparrow! You can do it!

Chapter 6

Blank set me down on one of the benches, and a strange sense of discontentment curled inside me. I slid off his arms hurriedly, feeling very withdrawn. Such familiarity made me uncomfortable. Yet, a part of me wanted to return.

He opened his mouth, and I knew he was going to say something about my condition. Quickly I put a hand over it, shutting him up, but making me feel that queer sensation coming from my insides.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Wait.", before turning my eyes away. Somehow I couldn't look at him. Hoping I would not appear too unfriendly, I spoke solemnly.

"I am sorry I was late, Blank. I know how much your play meant to you."

His face remained impassive, and my heart fluttered. What was he thinking? I wished that I could see his eyes, but the belt was there to hinder me.

With a wave of his hand, he assured me, "You don't have to explain, Miki. We have to look after-"

Not again. I cut him off by shushing him. Did he have to be so understanding? I knew I was at fault. "I want to." I said firmly.

He nodded, and I took a deep breath again. To tell the truth, I was exhausted, but our little trip gave me a bit of strength. And I didn't know why.

"The reason I was late," I began, "was because I got locked inside the library."

From his reaction, I assumed he wasn't expecting that answer. "You what?" he exclaimed.

Hearing myself say it, to sacrifice his play for such a tiny mistake seemed so silly, I cringed. "I know, I'm sorry. I was so foolish to lock myself in."

"Who did this to you?" Blank demanded, his face getting fierce. He wasn't listening, but I felt a bit delighted with his trepidation.

"No one, Blank. It was all my fault."

Of course, he didn't believe me, and I had to shush him again before continuing. My throat was dry already, and I did not want to make unnecessary arguments.

"There was no hope for the door, so I turned my attention on the window. Fortunately I was able to fit myself through. What was unfortunate was that I did not drop myself carefully on the pavement."

Immediately he started to fuss again. That Blank. Are all friends like him? He seems so thoughtful and sympathetic. Without his company, I wonder if I could have survived Lindblum, much less Gaia.

My eyes were closing; I could feel myself dropping to that void. That must be why his voice was prodding me: "Are you alright? My God, Miki, you might have broken bones in there! Let me-"

"No need to fuss, Blank. It appears to be a twisting of some sort…"

"A sprain." He finished, with a little sigh of relief.

I looked down at my feet. They hurt so much. 

"But I did not know that I had twisted my foot, until I arrived at the station, and learned that the air cab had broke down."

***

Something formed inside my throat, and I croaked out, "Miki? You don't mean to say…" I was horrified, recalling all the anger that had passed through me. "…you walked from the Business District to _here_…with a sprained foot?"

Judging from her vigorous nod, she obviously thought it was nothing,. "I had to get here." Then she turned those breathtaking eyes on me, making me breathe in sharply. "I…I had to see you perform."

The air filled with sounds of applause, and shuffling of feet from the theatre. I knew that the play was finished.

I stood up, though I didn't want to leave her.

"Wait here. I'll get something for your foot-" I felt her gentle hand stop mine though.

"No. Please stay here."

Looking at her, I saw that her eyes were drooping slightly. I sat back down, just before her head fell down on my shoulder. Automatically my hand moved to her side. It was so quick, that I could have slapped myself. _What are you doing?_

You like this, don't you? A dry voice in my mind replied slyly.

__

You shouldn't take advantage of friends…

But she's not just a friend is she?

The sun-kissed hair that framed her face felt soft, as it brushed my own scarred one.

"I'm…so tired…"

We stayed like that, for a time that seemed like an eternity. The people piled out of the theatre, chatting about our otherwise successful play.

I didn't care though. Her small, breathing figure had occupied my whole world.

"So…she arrived." Marcus suddenly came up from behind. He was actually smiling?

"I do de-clare! How dare ya disturb the luvbirds, Marcus!" 

Ruby's remark made my face turn the same shade as my hair. I gazed at Miki's serene one. Lovebirds? Could the beautiful creature I held in my arms love someone like me?

From a distance, I heard some singing.

__

I've got sunshine

On a cloudy day…

I smirked. "Cinna."

__

I guess, you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

"My girl." I whispered. Miki smiled in her sleep.

For once I didn't shut Cinna up.

****

Always timestamp your works!

12/30/2001 - 5:25 PM

Ornery Notes: Thank you thank you thank you thank you. "My Girl" is not mine by the way. I forgot who owns that song. Blank x Miki 4-ever. Sparrow, FINISH that sequel! ^_^


End file.
